This invention relates generally to hospital patient area partition systems and, more particularly, to a self-cleaning retractable partition apparatus that disinfects a partition with ultraviolet light exposure as the partition is coiled into or uncoiled from a tower assembly.
Improving the experience of a patient in a hospital environment is of great concern to both hospital administrators and patients and their families. Whether suffering from an acute medical condition requiring only a short stay or a chronic condition or disease resulting in a longer stay, a patient values his privacy from nearby patients and benefits from any reduction in anxiety and stress. Since there is a limit to what a patient can bring to his room during a medical stay in order to promote his experience, it is largely up to the hospital administrators to provide excellent care and comfortable conditions.
One problem that hospitals and patients are mutually concerned about is the prevention of infections and spread of bacteria resulting from unsanitary conditions in a patient room. Specifically, the surface of privacy curtains, walls, or other privacy dividers is a common problem and one that is difficult to solve completely—even if the partition is wiped down regularly with a disinfectant wipe or towel.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a partition apparatus for surrounding or defining a private area for a patient that is self-cleaning—meaning that the partition panel is cleaned automatically every time the partition is extended from or retracted onto a reel member. Further, it would be desirable to have a partition apparatus in which a flexible panel is uncoiled for use, may be extended in multiple directions as needed and which retracts easily to a stowed configuration. In addition, it would be desirable to have a partition apparatus that is portable and movable for storage or use in selected environments.